The interval between delivery and the first fertile menstrual cycle in rhesus monkeys is not known. Breeding management requires such information to maximize the use of breeder males, which allows efficient space management and timed mating. Serum levels of various gonadal hormones will be measured to identify the onset of ovulating menstrual cycles.